Afterglow
by JoRdYY
Summary: UA - POV Ron - Nous étions si compatibles sur un terrain, alors était-ce stupide de penser que nous pouvions l'être en dehors?
1. Partie 1

**Disclaimer **: Seule la présente histoire m'appartient. Aucun des personnages servant à sa construction ne possède pareil statut.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur** : Cette fic est une très ancienne idée que j'ai décidé de mettre sur papier après une écoute très répétée de la chanson **Afterglow** de **Vanessa Carlton**, que je vous conseille d'écouter de ce fait (mais la version acoustique avec juste sa voix et le piano, qui est meilleure que la version studio). Je ne suis pas un spécialiste du Rugby, mais j'apprécie grandement d'aller voir des matchs et de les regarder à la télévision, alors j'espère que je vous transmettrai un peu de cette passion, ou que, tout du moins, je vous rendrais plus curieux/curieuse de ce sport.

Si vraiment vous n'avez aucune connaissance de celui-ci, je me contenterai de vous expliquer les rôles des deux postes occupés par Ron et Harry dans cette histoire. Ron est **demi de mêlée**, numéro 9 et son rôle est principalement d'introduire le ballon lors d'une mêlée ou au contraire de le sortir afin de le renvoyer vers un autre joueur. Harry est **arrière**, numéro quinze, et son rôle est principalement d'être la dernière barrière de défense, en plus de réceptionner les balles longues. Mais chacun de ces rôles peut évoluer selon l'habilité des joueurs qui les occupent. Le choix des équipes ne s'est pas fait quant à mes préférences, mais quant à la régularité avec laquelle j'ai entendu parler d'elles durant les saisons que j'ai pu suivre. Je précise aussi que ce que l'on nomme « transformation » dans le domaine du rugby est un tir effectué par le buteur suite à la réussite d'un essai par son équipe. Son emplacement dépend de l'endroit où le ballon a été précédemment aplati.

…

**AFTERGLOW**

Ou

**L'Ovalie sentimentale**

…

**Première partie**

…

J'avais cette boule au ventre avant de pénétrer le stade, ce poids qui me faisait un peu boitiller et qui menaçait d'avoir bientôt raison de mes jambes si je ne faisais rien pour l'alléger. Je sentais, avec trop de vigueur, mon cœur s'agiter dans ma poitrine, ma gorge s'assécher et ma vision se troubler par les goutes de sueur perlant de mon front, le tout se décuplant face à tous les regards qu'on attribue généralement à ceux qui se permettent un retard lors d'un jour aussi important que celui de la sélection pour les prochains joueurs espoir de l'ASM Clermont auvergne.

« Ton nom ? »

« Ronald Weasley. »

Et mon Dieu que la peur s'était décuplée quand l'entraineur mit un siècle à trouver mon nom sur la liste, parce que même si l'on _sait_, on a toujours cette crainte d'une erreur de la part de l'administration.

« Bien, va te changer et rejoins-nous sur le terrain. »

Il ne m'en fallut pas plus pour diriger mes pas vers les vestiaires et pour y enfiler le short, le t-shirt et les protections adéquates. Quoiqu'en retard, je pris néanmoins le temps de jeter un bref coup d'œil à mon allure générale, réponse involontaire à un manque de confiance. Vain espoir que mon aspect influerait sur le choix du sélectionneur en plus des capacités dont je ferai preuve. La phrase « on se rassure comme on peut » ne me parut soudain plus être un synonyme de lâcheté.

Je rejoignis alors mes nombreux concurrents qui avaient déjà commencé leurs tours d'échauffement, et m'implantai dans un groupe dont le rythme de course me semblait aussi abordable que suffisant pour habituer mes muscles à l'effort prochain. Nous fîmes ainsi autant de tour que le sélectionneur jugea nécessaire, avant qu'il ne nous réunisse autour du terrain afin de nous expliquer les modalités de l'épreuve, les critères décisifs – auquel n'appartenait hélas pas l'apparence, comme je l'avais redouté – ainsi que le temps sur lequel nous serions jugés.

Ce qu'il dit me rassura assez. Conformément à mon rôle, j'étais plus que rapide dans la prise de décision et ne laissais pas le stress me submerger trop vite dès lors qu'une décision se devait d'être prise sur le terrain, à condition que mes camarades m'y aident. Mais ce sur quoi se fondait mes espoirs, c'était ma qualité de buteur, qui venait à mon sens ajouter un poids supplémentaire à ma candidature si jamais mes performances de demi de mêlée ne satisfaisait pas entièrement leurs attentes.

Je pris donc mon temps pour chaque tir, et fus plus qu'heureux de constater qu'aucune situation ne me fut impossible à surpasser – mis à part celles volontairement mises en places pour ne tester que la réception d'un échec, ce à quoi je réagis plutôt bien vu qu'il était clair que seul un titulaire entrainé depuis des années pouvait espérer marquer avec une telle distance – et qu'une seule autre personne à part moi, parmi tous les candidats, réussit à marquer autant de points. Il ne me restait alors plus qu'à montrer mon aptitude en dehors de ce poste.

Suivit ensuite plusieurs tests ou je pus me débrouiller avec pas mal de succès – notamment sur l'évaluation de la longueur des passes et de leur précision – avant que le sélectionneur ne nous réunisse de nouveau pour composer plusieurs équipes qui devraient s'affronter sur une courte période, et qui me semblèrent assez équilibrées, du moins de ce que j'avais jugé du niveau de chacun en les observant brièvement. De ce fait, je pris soin de préparer mes mains ainsi que mon esprit à ralentir la cadence vis-à-vis de certains joueurs, sachant que la capacité à savoir m'adapter jouerait pareillement en ma faveur.

La match se déroula plutôt mal, en revanche. L'équipe adverse semblait plus mature et de ce fait plus capable d'occulter l'esprit de compétition entre chacun de ses membres afin de donner lieu à un véritable jeu d'équipe. La plupart de mes coéquipiers, quant à eux, n'avaient en tête que la volonté d'impressionner au plus haut niveau et ne se passaient pas souvent le ballon, pensant stupidement qu'ils pourraient à eux seuls traverser toute une équipe. Mais malgré tout, nous réussîmes à marquer deux essais que je fus capable de transformer, et eûmes une pénalité qui égalisa le jeu à quelques minutes de la fin.

Voilà pourquoi, je me devais de renvoyer le ballon à la bonne personne, alors que celui-ci sortait péniblement d'un amas de joueurs entassés les uns sur les autres. Proche de la ligne d'essai, c'était là notre dernière chance de remporter la victoire et de combler au minimum nos espoirs de sélection. Et je n'avais que peu de temps, vu que mon attardement permettait aux adversaires de restituer plus efficacement leur défense et leurs prévisions quant à l'attaque que nous allions mener, alors qu'aucun des joueurs qui se présentaient devant mes yeux ne me semblait suffisamment bien placé ou suffisamment fort pour marquer.

Mais soudainement, sorti de nulle part, je vis arriver au loin un éclair brun inconnu au bataillon et qui paraissait impossible à stopper. J'ignorais la raison de mon geste, mais la passe lui fut immédiatement attribuée, juste avant que cela ne se transforme en passe avant et donc en faute. Je le vis alors surprendre notre équipe et celle adverse par sa vitesse d'exécution et d'esquive, qui lui permit en quelques secondes d'atteindre la ligne d'essai et de nous offrir une victoire éclatante.

Ce fut avec surprise que je remarquais le numéro quinze sur son maillot, dans la mesure où la manœuvre qu'il venait d'exécuter était plus l'apanage des ailiers, d'ordinaire. Néanmoins la surprise fut vite remplacée par l'enthousiasme qu'il reçut des coéquipiers, et par celui qui me fut accordé ensuite pour avoir rendue la victoire plus écrasante encore en transformant l'essai avec brio. Mon cœur s'accorda un répit et ma bouche un soupir de soulagement, tandis que nous quittions le terrain pour laisser place aux deux équipes suivantes.

Le match qui se déroula après eu raison de mes dernières craintes. En effet, l'unique concurrent ayant réussi à obtenir les mêmes résultats que moi durant les tests de tirs avait perdu une bonne partie de son habilité face à la responsabilité qu'une équipe entière plaçait sur ses épaules. D'autant que ses passes se faisaient par moment hésitantes et difficilement rattrapables, ce qui accentuait l'impression que devait se faire le sélectionneur de son incapacité à faire preuve de sang froid.

Nous rentrâmes aux vestiaires une fois le match fini, et le jet puissant de la douche me parut si doux, si apaisant, que je crus rester une éternité sous son joug. Prenant ensuite place ou j'avais auparavant disposé mon sac, cheveux séchés à la va vite, je m'accordai un dernier et long soupir, qui fut interrompu par la vision du susnommé éclair brun s'asseyant juste à côté de moi et poussant également, avec plus de conviction que moi si possible, un soupir chargé de fatigue.

« Très belle accélération, » dis-je.

Tournant lentement sa tête vers moi, il m'offrit un petit sourire en coin.

« Très belles transformations, » répondit-il.

Nous enfilâmes le reste de nos affaires, attendîmes que nos camarades aient fini de se changer et sortîmes pour un dernier discours du sélectionneur, qui nous garantit que les délibérations ne dépasseraient pas les deux semaines, et que nous recevrions les réponses par téléphones. Puis nous quittâmes le stade, exténués, rejoignant parents ou arrêts de bus qui nous ramèneraient chez nous. Mais, avant que je ne puisse atteindre les deux seules têtes rousses, l'éclair brun me tendit une main.

« Harry. Harry Potter. »

J'ignorais si ce geste était une conséquence de mon compliment, une présentation qui supposait qu'à son esprit, nous étions déjà acceptés, ou encore un simple signe de politesse, mais je la serrai dans un geste mécanique.

« Ronald Weasley. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Ron. »

…

**O(+RW/HP+)O**

...

« AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! »

« RONALD ! Pour l'amour du ciel, baisse d'un ton ! »

Elle n'avait pas tort de me donner cet ordre vu que les voisins supportaient déjà assez mal les bruits provoqués par sept enfants, alors si l'un d'eux se mettait à hurler... Mais je ne pouvais rien entendre, l'unique son à mes oreilles demeurant la résonance du « vous êtes accepté dans l'équipe. »

« Laisse-le donc Molly, il le mérite et finira de toute façon par tomber de fatigue. Allons plutôt préparer quelque chose pour célébrer l'évènement ! »

…

**O(+RW/HP+)O**

...

Je ne savais pas véritablement pourquoi, mais mon premier geste, en arrivant au premier entrainement, fut de me diriger vers Harry, qui attendait l'arrivée de l'entraineur, lunettes sur le nez et écouteurs sur les oreilles. Une impression initiale favorable, une poignée de main énergique, un sentiment étrange, ma passe décisive et son essai. J'avais comme le pressentiment qu'un lien s'était établi entre nous par cette action et que je pourrai aussi bien m'en faire un ami qu'un allié.

Et j'eus raison. Après avoir constaté avec une certaine joie que nous avions tous deux été retenus dans l'équipe, nous commençâmes immédiatement à nous entrainer ensemble, à nous mettre en binôme dès que l'exercice s'y prêtait – alors que mon poste me rapprochait normalement plus du demi d'ouverture – et à discuter de ce que nous pouvions avoir en commun : Notre désir d'atteindre rapidement un niveau meilleur et ainsi l'équipe professionnelle, notre volonté de fer, la manière dont nous démarquions dans nos anciennes équipes, etc.

Notre amitié naquit ce jour-ci, au début fragile, mais ensuite indestructible.

Les semaines défilèrent ensuite, puis les mois. Nous pûmes tester quelques rares fois nos capacités quand les titulaires se blessaient lors d'un match, et ainsi découvrir la dureté de la compétition, nos anciennes équipes n'offrant pas vraiment une sensation aussi forte, ni un niveau similaire. Nous nous blessâmes, nous disputâmes sur certaines performances, nous réconciliâmes, nous emportâmes dans des fous rires et dans tous ces trucs qui caractérisent une amitié, je suppose.

Mais ce qu'il y eut de formidable par-dessus tout, en dehors de ce que nous partagions en tant qu'amis, fut ce que nous partageâmes en tant que coéquipier. Notre complicité sur le terrain était à la hauteur de notre niveau. Ne nous accordant aucune faute, notre vitesse d'exécution laissait généralement peu le temps à l'équipe adverse de mettre ou remettre en place un jeu de défense adapté, ce qui ne tarda pas à nous faire remarquer auprès de l'entraineur, qui nous offrit par là plus d'occasions d'occuper le poste de titulaire.

Notre épanouissement atteint un sommet jusque là inégalé. Ce rêve que nous entretenions depuis notre premier ballon, nos premiers crampons et nos premiers essais se rapprochait de plus en plus. Nous nous imaginions déjà arpenter les terrains professionnels, détruire chacun de nos adversaires, et, à terme brandir une coupe, nationale, internationale. Toujours amis et toujours coéquipiers, connus en tant que partenaires inséparables qui ne trouvaient leur force que dans la profonde amitié qu'ils entretenaient.

Tant d'espoirs, de paroles, de souvenirs, d'imagination, de projections, de rires; tant de volonté, tant d'énergie, de courage, de persévérance… Ce fut la base de notre relation, un soutient stable qui tangua par moment, comme dans toute amitié, mais qui jamais ne faillit et alimenta en conséquence un sentiment de sureté. Ceci expliqua surement l'intensité de la douleur qui survint ensuite, exactement deux ans après notre rencontre.

C'était à l'époque ou l'entrée dans l'équipe pro' se profilait de par les départs qu'elle avait subie et de par le rafraichissement qu'elle éxigeait en permanence. J'avais un bon feeling quant à mon acceptation et quant à la sienne puisque nous occupions désormais systématiquement la place de titulaire lors de rencontre. D'autant que les départs en question concernaient en partie nos postes et que l'entraineur nous avait confié nous penser prêts.

Mais ce jour, ce maudit jour où nous recevions le coach de l'équipe professionnelle afin qu'il nous informe des joueurs qui la rejoindraient pour la saison suivante changea tout… Ce jour où il ne pointa pas le bout de ton nez, ce jour où la chaleur étouffante rajouta des coulées de sueur à celles déjà provoquées par le stress qui me nouait l'estomac, ce jour ou notre entraineur me lança un regard triste sans que je ne sache pourquoi marqua le début d'un nouveau tournant dans notre relation.

Car il ne fus pas pris, car toute l'équipe s'en indigna et demanda pour quelle raison, car on nous répondit qu'il avais reçu une proposition du Stade Toulousain, car il l'accepta, car il nous trahit tous, car il ne m'en avait pas informé, car je compris les raisons du regard lancé par le coach, car je ne devais plus l'imaginer dans un maillot jaune et bleu mais noir et rouge, car j'étais son ami, car les larmes menacèrent mes yeux, car ma respiration se coupa, car je ne pus croire que ce que l'on venait de me dire relatait un fait réel.

Car maintenant, nous n'étions plus coéquipiers mais adversaires.

…

**O(+RW/HP+)O**

...

Je n'entendis plus parler de lui pendant une semaine, hormis les appels qu'il me passait et auxquels je ne répondais pas. Non pas qu'à mes yeux il était mort, seulement je me doutais qu'entendre sa voix aurait rendu son départ trop concret et m'aurait ainsi forcé à l'empêcher de l'accomplir. Je préférai à ca n'opposer que la colère, la frustration et le sentiment de trahison qui m'étreignaient, qui facilitaient sa disparition de mon esprit et qui avaient probablement retenu les larmes alourdissant les bords de mes yeux jusque là.

Mais il ne l'entendit pas de cette oreille. Non, il fallut qu'il vienne expliquer son geste de vive voix, qu'il amène tout ce que je cherchais à esquiver, sans doute parce que je n'étais pas qu'un simple coéquipier, à l'inverse du reste de l'équipe, et que ne pas s'attirer toute l'étendue de ma haine lui importait. Et ma mère, qui lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert, comprit que le voir ne me serait pas si préjudiciable, que me voir lui était indispensable. Aussi, alors qu'elle n'ignorait pas sa faute, alors que je lui avais formellement interdit de me transmettre le moindre de ses appels, elle n'hésita pas à le faire rentrer dans l'appartement.

Il pénétra dans ma chambre, il me regarda un long moment, avant de prendre place en face de moi, sur le lit de Ginny qui était fort heureusement partie dormir chez une amie. Il installa un silence qui perdura une bonne dizaine de minute et durant lequel on ne put entendre que le bruit des voitures passant plus bas et celui de ma mère rangeant ses ustensiles de cuisine. Puis, passant une main dans ses cheveux tout en poussant un soupir, Il décida de se lancer le premier.

« J'ai essayé d'étendre la proposition à toi et moi, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre… »

Je me doutais bien qu'il n'avait pas répondu oui de manière égoïste, le tout en quelques secondes, et que mon nom avait fait son apparition dans la conversation. Malheureusement, le demi de mêlée toulousain se comptait parmi les meilleurs de la ligue, l'hébergement de deux joueurs coûtait bonbon, tout comme le salaire d'un joueur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Harry ? »

Le ton se voulait méchant, impatient, mais ne sut transparaître qu'une écœurante tristesse. Car la véritable question était plus « qu'est ce que _je_ veux ? », car j'ignorais encore si je devais laisser mon égoïsme lui interdire de saisir une opportunité qui ne se présentait qu'à un nombre restreint de rugbyman ou bien laisser le siens trahir le serment implicite que nous avions crées. Et je priai pour qu'il ne soit pas aussi perdu que moi, pour qu'il prenne la décision, pour qu'il endosse une responsabilité qui pèserait lourd.

« Je ne sais pas… Je voulais te voir avant de partir… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Le silence retomba, à la différence qu'aucun regard n'interféra dans sa continuité, ses yeux restant fixés vers ses chaussures. La pièce s'emplissait petit à petit d'une culpabilité étouffante, et quoique l'envie de l'enfoncer encore plus dedans par quelques reproches bien trouvés me grattait la gorge, je n'en fis rien. C'aurait sans doute été aussi douloureux pour moi, si ce n'était plus.

« Regarde-moi bon sang ! Et parle ! Que moi je ne trouve rien à dire, c'est normal, mais pas toi ! »

Il sursauta face à ma remarque mais n'y répondit pas immédiatement, se contentant de restaurer notre échange visuel.

« Merci… » dit-il avant d'enchainer, remarquant mon étonnement quant à sa réponse. « Tu m'as tellement aidé à devenir meilleur, à augmenter la confiance que je place en moi… Alors merci, parce que cette occasion, je ne l'aurai sans doute jamais décroché sans toi… »

Il n'y avait rien à répondre à cela, du fait que la réciproque s'instaurait dans le procédé qu'il nommait. J'entrevoyais moi aussi assez mal quel niveau caractériserait mon jeu s'il n'avait apporté son soutient au développement de ce dernier. Voilà pourquoi son départ me faisait si mal et peur, à dire vrai: je craignais que mon niveau stagne désespérément s'il n'offrait plus sa présence. J'ai donc cherché une faille.

« Pourquoi pars-tu, Harry ?... Je conçois que l'occasion soit alléchante, mais je ne conçois pas que tu puisses faire ça et à l'équipe, et à moi… Je veux dire, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit immédiat ? Avec ton niveau, tu aurais très bien pu faire plusieurs saisons à Clermont et partir ensuite vers Toulouse, sans que personne ne t'en tienne rigueur. »

J'avais moi-même réfléchis sur le sujet mais n'avais pas trouvé suffisamment d'élément pour établir une seule hypothèse. Après tout, il m'avait prouvé par son geste que ma connaissance de sa personne était bien maigre.

« Je le devais. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Je le devais, c'est tout… Je ne saurai pas véritablement t'expliquer pour quelle raison je fais ça… Bien sûr je t'ai pris en compte ainsi que l'équipe, j'ai réfléchis longtemps, mais au final, ce choix m'ait apparu comme le bon… Et ça n'a rien à voir avec une envie de changer d'air – vous êtes tous une équipe géniale dans laquelle je me plais – ou encore avec un désaccord entre l'entraineur et moi… C'est juste un sentiment indéfinissable qui s'est lentement transformé en devoir… »

Cette explication, qui en aurait laissé plus d'un perplexe et insatisfait, me suffit pourtant. Non pas que j'avais déjà éprouvé une telle chose, mais je me contentais du fait qu'il venait de choisir à ma place. Parce que je connaissais bien ses principes, et plus spécialement ceux concernant les devoirs. C'était donc son égoïsme qui remportait la victoire, et je sus que mon statut d'ami devait enterrer le miens dans les profondeurs de ma tête.

« Va-t-en. »

C'en était fini du duo de choc que nous formions. Tout était dis, il n'y avait rien à rajouter, et les larmes que j'avais contenu revinrent me hanter, sans pour autant sortir. Je gardais ce que j'avais de haine et lui ordonnais simplement de déguerpir avant qu'elles ne trouvent l'issue de secours, avant qu'elles n'attisent sa compassion et ne réveillent mon égoïsme, me ramenant à la même bassesse qui le définissait en cet instant.

Oui, tout était dis. Mais je ne compris pas immédiatement que, pour lui, tout n'étais pas _fait_. Je ne compris pas immédiatement qu'il ne pouvait pas se satisfaire de quelques paroles balancées en toute vitesse, pressé qu'il était par un départ qui devait s'opérer bientôt. Je ne compris pas immédiatement qu'une amitié aussi profonde que celle que nous avions entretenue pendant deux ans ne _devait_ pas s'achever par un ordre si strict. Je ne compris pas immédiatement qu'il attendait plus. Tellement plus.

Alors je le laissai s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit, je le laissais passer ses bras autour de moi et me faire un adieu digne de ce nom, au travers d'une longue étreinte. Là, dans cette chambre ou nous avions jadis passés un temps fou, le temps se stoppa soudain, et la rue située en contrebas ainsi que ma mère offrant à ce moment le silence qu'il exigeait et méritait.

Ce qui arriva ensuite échappa complètement à mon contrôle, mon corps se mouvant de son propre chef. Je ne pus que subir la séparation, le regard qu'il me lança, le poids de ses bras sur mes épaules, la beauté de ses yeux verts, la lente approche de sa tête vers la mienne, le contact qui s'établit entre nos lèvres, les douces trajectoires que commençaient à effectuer ses mains, la vigueur qui s'installa dans notre échange buccal, la vitesse à laquelle nos vêtements s'envolèrent, la patience avec laquelle nous découvrîmes mutuellement le corps de l'autre.

Il me fit l'amour, lentement, avec autant de douceur que d'énergie. Je lui fis l'amour avec les mêmes arguments, mais avec sans doute un peu plus de timidité. Pendant une heure, puis deux, puis trois. Pendant autant de temps que nos corps nous le permîmes, pendant ce qui, à notre sens, valait bien la peur de se faire découvrir par une mère toujours servante et prête à ramener une citronnade bien fraiche. Pendant, il me sembla, deux ans. Ces deux années que nous venions de passer à ne jamais envisager cet acte, mais qui me semblait si évident maintenant, si essentiel.

Puis je m'endormis aussi fatigué qu'après un entrainement mortel imposé par le coach. Ma dernière vision fut son sourire, la sienne fut le miens. Je sentis sa main se saisir de la mienne sous les draps, je sentis quelques mouvements durant mon sommeil. Je sentis que finalement, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de meilleure fin, comme je réalisai également qu'il n'y avait pas de meilleur début, pas de meilleur commencement pour autre chose auquel je venais de prendre goût mais que sa fuite m'interdisait, désormais.

Et quand je me levai le lendemain, je ne sentis que ma présence dans le lit.

Et quand je me levai le lendemain, les larmes ne tardèrent pas à enfin s'échapper.

…

**TBC**

…

_Rassurez-vous, ce sera une happy end ! Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écris à la première personne, ce qui explique l'absence de lemon, aussi je vous demande de bien vouloir excuser les possibles erreurs concernant ce fait. Quant à la deuxième partie, elle ne devrait pas arriver dans plus d'un mois, c'est promis. Encore merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !_


	2. Partie 2

**Disclaimer **: Seule la présente histoire m'appartient. Les personnages qui servent à sa construction n'ont hélas pas le même statut.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur** : Voilà ce qu'il arrive quand on reçoit des reviews magnifiques : on place un zèle si prononcé à l'écriture de la suite que cela entraine de nouvelles idées et rallonge en conséquence le tout. Voici donc la deuxième partie, mais j'ai finalement décidé de l'étoffer un peu plus pour que la fin ne survienne pas tout de suite, aussi vous prierai-je de m'excuser si vous vous attendiez à lire la conclusion de cette histoire. J'espère néanmoins que cette partie saura satisfaire vos attentes.

Je vous prierai d'acclamer la fantastique **Ecnerrolf **pour la justesse de sa correction, et pour la vitesse de cette dernière.

…

**AFTERGLOW**

Ou

**L'Ovalie sentimentale **

…

**Deuxième partie**

…

Il se passa environ une année avant que je ne le revois, à l'occasion de la demi-finale opposant Clermont à Toulouse. Le demi de mêlée clermontois titulaire, mon supérieur pour ainsi dire, avait sacrifié sa cheville au prix d'une ultime course victorieuse qui nous avait permis d'obtenir la qualification désirée et qui me propulsait donc à ce rang décisif le temps d'un match ou plus si nous atteignions la finale. Une chance inespérée de montrer l'envergure de mon talent dans une rencontre qui faisait déjà frémir les amateurs et les plus fervents supporters.

Ma certitude quant au fait que nous allions nous affronter me venait de l'affairement médiatique dont sa titularisation faisait l'objet dans la plupart des journaux sportifs. Partout, on pouvait lire le compte-rendu de ses exploits en vitesse, les interviews qu'il donnait, les louanges de journalistes et leur émerveillement quant au fait que son talent était inversement proportionnel à son âge. Et plus encore, il avait le soutien d'une formidable équipe et de supporters fidèles qui hurlaient son nom dès lors qu'il s'engageait dans une accélération.

Quand il m'avait fallut une année entière avant de parvenir à la place de titulaire – et encore, c'était grâce à une blessure et avec un brin de scepticisme que le sélectionneur me l'avait offerte – il ne lui avait fallu que cinq mois à peine. Cinq pauvre mois pour effacer les performances de son prédécesseur, pour franchir un cap que seul les plus talentueux parvenaient à dépasser, pour réapparaître à mes yeux avec une terrifiante régularité et donc pour me refaire plonger dans les tourments du manque.

À dire vrai, ce soir-là, mon objectif premier n'était pas tant d'assurer sur le terrain, mais d'assurer mentalement, car je me doutais que la vision de son être me pousserait à ressasser involontairement les ébats qui s'étaient déroulés sur mon lit. Chose dont les conséquences se sentiraient sur mon jeu, et par là, sur mes chances de briller, de prouver que le poste de titulaire ne devrait pas m'être attribué qu'en cas de blessure. Il avait laissé ses sentiments de côté pour sa carrière, j'allais en faire de même.

Et je réussis plutôt bien. En effet, ma concentration ne flancha sur aucune passe et sur aucune course, les transformations s'effectuant par le demi d'ouverture le temps de ce match. Je subissais parfois quelques réminiscences dérangeantes, surtout quand il me plaqua et que nous atterrîmes dans une position très suggestive, mais je parvenais mécaniquement à les contrôler, de sorte que l'action suivante soit toujours parfaitement exécutée, de sorte que je parvins à remplir ce qui me semblait être les critères d'évaluation à de plus fréquentes sélections et de sorte à ce que je me prouve que son absence n'avait pas eu des répercutions si mauvaises.

Néanmoins, l'intensité de mes efforts ne servit pas plus que cela, car bien que sa présence sur le terrain ne me paraissait pas si pesante, ce ne fut guère le cas du reste de son équipe. Ainsi, chaque passe que j'effectuais permettait bien au ballon d'atterrir entre les mains d'un coéquipier mais se voyait quelques secondes après sous un tas imposant de joueurs duquel il me fallait l'extirper, et ainsi, notre accès à la finale nous fut refusé par une défaite, par quatre-vingts minutes épuisantes où nous n'avions marqué qu'une dizaine de points pour une vingtaine encaissée.

Le match s'étant déroulé à Toulouse, j'imaginais déjà que le retour en bus ne serait pas très prolixe en réjouissances ou conversations. Mais, heureusement, le mariage de mon frère Bill, qui habitait dans cette ville, se célébrant à la fin de semaine, j'esquivais ledit retour et m'accordais la joie de dormir sur un lit douillet, bien que cela sous-entendait que je devais, le lendemain matin, me coltiner une belle-sœur, certes gentille et attentionnée, mais par moment, franchement lourde.

De ce fait, après un dernier salut envers mes camarades, après quelques autographes signés, et après un rapide coup d'œil involontaire vers la porte des vestiaires toulousains, je me mis à marcher vers l'appartement de Bill, qui se situait à une vingtaine de minutes à pied. Marcher m'avait toujours aidé à décompresser, et la défaite que je venais de subir ajoutée à une surconsommation d'arrière rouge et noir avait eu raison des dernières fonctions apaisantes que possédaient mon esprit, au point que la douleur normalement située dans mes jambes après un effort aussi intense ne se manifesta guère.

Mais c'était sans doute trop lui demander que de s'en tenir à une poignée de main énergique en fin de match. C'était trop lui demander, comme une année auparavant, de se contenter du silence apaisant, de se satisfaire à n'être plus masochiste et à venir chercher des emmerdes facilement plus puantes. Et c'était probablement tout aussi impossible pour moi de restreindre un sentiment puissant qui venait se mêler à une curiosité mortifiante. Pouvait-on trouver personnes plus parfaitement associées pour se détruire mutuellement ?

« Tu montes ? » furent ses seules paroles, tandis qu'il avait arrêté sa voiture et baissé sa vitre à un mètre à peine de mois.

À dire vrai, ce ne furent pas _ses_ seules paroles mais _les_ seules paroles. Le reste ne fut que silence, regards brefs et suggestions ineffables. Je ne fis que regarder l'architecture toulousaine qui défilait sous mes yeux, que me plonger dans sa contemplation afin de retenir ma bouche dans la formulation d'un ordre d'arrêt visant à me faire fuir de ce bolide. Car je savais déjà parfaitement ce qu'il allait se passer, car j'ignorais si c'était la bonne chose à faire et que je savais une grande sagesse à ma mère, en particulier lorsqu'elle me conseillait de n'agir qu'une fois sûr à cent pour cent.

Pourtant rien ne retint mes pas à suivre les siens, alors que nous pénétrions le hall de son immeuble et que nous montions les escaliers menant à son appartement. Rien ne retint les attentes qui s'accumulèrent dans mon esprit. Comme celle de me voir simplement proposer un verre, comme celle de voir s'engager entre nous une discussion amicale qui rattraperait le temps perdu et qui me ferait comprendre qu'en m'emmenant ici, il ne cherchait pas juste à tirer son coup. Et il me prouva encore une fois que ce que j'avais connu de lui avait disparu pour de bon.

Tout se déroula comme la première fois, à la différence que la fougue prit cette fois-ci des proportions supérieures. Il n'y avait plus grand-chose de doux, cet argument s'étant vu remplacé par la frustration d'avoir eu à attendre une année entière pour se retrouver complètement, par l'envie brulante qui donna au rapport une petite note de violence forte agréable, par une défaite qui entrainait un désir de changement et par une victoire qui méritait bien quelques célébrations. Pendant encore des heures et des heures, pas le moins du monde restreins que nous étions suite au match titanesque que nous avions livré.

Tout se déroula comme la première fois, à la différence que cette fois, je fus celui qui partit sans prendre le soin d'informer l'autre.

…

**O(+RW/HP+)O**

…

Chaque homme est familier avec la forme du cercle et chaque homme l'a sans doute déjà couché quelque part. Que ce soit sur une toile pour un peintre, que ce soit sur une feuille dégueulasse pour un enfant qui découvre les joies du dessin, que ce soit sur une table pour un élève qui décide que le cours d'histoire ne mérite pas toute son attention, que ce soit sur un gâteau pour un pâtissier qui tente d'ajouter des couleurs ou des saveurs à sa création, que ce soit sur un tableau pour un professeur de maths ou que ce soit sur une tête par une mère inquiète, tout le monde connait le geste qui permet de la faire apparaître.

Et quand bien même quelqu'un serait incapable de la définir par un mot, il serait capable de la reconnaitre. Elle hante tout ce que l'on touche et tout ce que l'on écrit, ne serait-ce qu'au travers d'une lettre ou d'un chiffre. Elle symbolise l'infini, elle symbolise le commencement, la création, tout un tas d'autres trucs auquel l'homme est confronté au moins une fois dans sa vie, et, souvent, elle se démarque dans sa capacité à réunir les gens dans une ronde joyeuse et festive.

Mais il est des cercles qui n'ont rien de festifs, parce qu'ils réunissent les mauvaises personnes. Des cercles si parfaits en apparence et si destructeur en vrai. Car le désavantage d'une ronde, c'est que la décision doit-être unanime pour en autoriser la sortie, et fatalement, si elle ne le devient pas rapidement, on s'y perd. Mettez un train sur des rails de forme cycloïdale et il ne tardera pas, à force de répéter indéfiniment ce mouvement et d'abîmer ses roues ainsi, à dérailler, à se détruire dans une phénoménale explosion et à provoquer des dommages collatéraux pour toutes personnes ayant l'habitude de l'emprunter. On les appelle communément « cercles vicieux », car piégeant ceux qui les tracent dans un système infini duquel il est difficile de s'extirper.

Difficile, oui, mais certainement pas impossible, et cela parce que la plus grande force comme la plus grande faiblesse de ce type de cercle est d'être basé sur un esprit humain. Ainsi sa puissance croit à mesure que ce dernier se perd, et inversement. Un cercle vicieux demeure donc toujours compliqué car l'esprit l'est, car rien ne semble par moment tant satisfaire un homme que sa propre perte, car le plaisir qui fait office d'encre pour tracer le cercle vaut bien cette même perte, car la solitude combattue à l'aide des personnes façonnant la ronde est un sentiment que chacun cherche à esquiver et dont la simple suggestion tétanise.

Alors on s'y engouffre pendant un, deux, trois mois, un, deux, trois ans. On se réveille chaque matin en se promettant de ne plus y penser, en se promettant que l'on ne retombera pas dans ses tours, et fatalement, comme ordinairement tout ce à quoi on se prépare avec minutie et clairvoyance, on y reprend goût. On y ressent une joie fugace qui atteint par moment de telles proportions que ce n'est plus le cercle qui vient à nous, mais nous qui venons au cercle par un nombre incalculable de pas, par un nombre incalculable de battements cardiaques frénétiques.

Puis on réalise, avec célérité pour les plus chanceux et avec lenteur pour les plus malheureux, que notre état se dégrade, par exemple lors d'une sortie plus brutale qu'à l'ordinaire de la ronde, alors qu'on déverse ses tripes et son dégout dans la cuvette la plus proche. On réalise, alors que l'odeur nauséabonde atteint nos cavités nasales, alors que notre gorge brûle, que notre esprit fulmine, alors que nos membres engourdis arrivent à peine à nous maintenir à hauteur des toilettes, combien on a pu être con, combien on a perdu notre temps inutilement et douloureusement.

On réalise, alors que chaque détail des danses effectuées nous revient par images subliminales, alors qu'un œil avisé s'est étonnement joint à l'analyse de ce kaléidoscope, alors qu'on peut _enfin _écarter la joie pour distinguer la peine, qu'il est temps que cela cesse.

Et pour de bon.

…

**O(+RW/HP+)O**

…

Voilà. Je faisais la première page du Têtu d'avril et rejoignait désormais Gareth Thomas **(1)** dans le club très restreint des joueurs professionnels encore en activité à avoir fait leur coming-out. Dans mon maillot, coiffé comme si je venais d'enchainer vingt matchs, mes yeux déjà bien bleus normalement photoshopés au point de faire mal à quiconque les regarderait, quelques taches de rousseurs étrangement disparues pour que cela ne forme pas un amas trop répulsif, un peu de terre sur les joues et les jambes… Bref, on me vendait beau en occultant un peu la raison de ma présence sur cette pochette.

Mais qu'importe. Je venais d'accomplir ce qui semblait être encore hélas pour beaucoup de joueurs un acte digne d'internement. Je venais par ce que beaucoup considéreraient comme une preuve flagrante de courage d'ouvrir un passage vers ma vie privée aux fouineurs les plus avisés. Je venais, non sans une once plutôt énorme d'ironie, de devenir un modèle pour des tas de jeunes rugbymans qui, comme moi, s'étaient plus d'une fois inquiétés que leurs coéquipiers ne découvrent leur véritable nature. De devenir quelque chose d'autre qu'un simple demi de mêlée, alors que je ne le méritais vraiment pas.

Pourquoi ? Mais parce que cette action n'était qu'une réponse lâche à la souffrance qui m'étreignait depuis plus de trois ans ! Elle n'était en rien la conclusion logique de la peine, de la frustration qu'entrainait le silence, qu'entrainait le devoir implicite d'éviter l'apparition de préjugés et autres. Elle n'était pas non plus la suite d'un entretien familiale, ni la fin d'un chantage médiatique auquel des clarifications s'imposaient. Toutes ces propositions auraient sans doute étés ce qu'il pouvait se faire de mieux vu la merde dans laquelle je m'étais engouffré.

Non, ce coming-out ne faisait qu'office de gomme, de blanc correcteur ou de bave servant à effacer un cercle tracé par la luxure et la stupidité. Il n'était que la résultante directe de mon manque de courage, de mon incapacité à mettre fin, avec pour seul usage la parole, à un échange régulier. Il n'était qu'une tentative que j'espérais concluante d'effrayer Harry et de le faire fuir loin de moi, une subite idée qui m'était apparue comme suffisamment brusque pour le dégager à grand coup de pompes de ma vie, là où mon esprit n'avait guère réussi à trouver le moindre mot.

Pendant trois ans, ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir de demi-finale se reproduisit un grand nombre de fois. Dès que nous nous affrontions de nouveau sur un terrain, dès que nous nous rencontrions dans des sélections nationales, dès qu'il venait rendre visite à ses parents à Clermont-Ferrand, dès que je partais en vacances chez Bill. Pendant trois ans, il n'y eut que regards, vagues paroles, sexe. Et j'aurai largement pu me satisfaire de ces éléments si l'amour et la passion ardente ne s'y étaient pas mélangés. J'aurai pu me contenter du plaisir bestial, si je n'avais pas été humain.

Mais je l'aimais. Aussi dégoutant, libérateur, guimauve et cliché que cela pouvait apparaître, cet amour fut la cause de ce qui me fit lentement sombrer. Pas parce qu'il n'était pas partagé, car il était, par moment clair, qu'Harry ressentait aussi de puissants sentiments pour moi, mais parce qu'il était partagé avec la mauvaise personne, parce que l'ambition de Harry atteignait des sommets proportionnels à son talent. Moi, je partageais cette ambition mais savais me contenter du simple fait de jouer, de la simple possession du ballon lors des matchs.

Voilà pourquoi j'avais choisi de déverrouiller la porte du placard et d'en sortir : la surcharge médiatique qui affluerait autour de moi l'effraierait trop pour qu'il ose m'approcher à moins de quinze mètres. Bien sûr, le coming-out de Gareth Thomas nous avait prouvé que la communauté rugbystique n'était pas si homophobe qu'elle pouvait sembler. Néanmoins ce dernier l'avait fait à trente-cinq ans, autrement avec un bagage phénoménal, avec une carrière vertigineuse et une coupe des six nations en poche.

Lui n'avait que vingt trois ans et bien qu'on ne tarissait pas d'éloges à son sujet, il lui restait encore tout à prouver. La seule perspective qu'une personne ne prenne pas la nouvelle bien lui faisait automatiquement envisager qu'elle réussirait à convaincre tout le monde d'en faire de même, et venait en conséquence lui flanquait des sueurs froides. Le moindre frein, la moindre hésitation s'exagérait, prenait des proportions proches de la paranoïa, et ce fut en partie à cause de cela que je fus certain de ses sentiments, dans la mesure où je demeurais l'unique risque qu'il s'accordait.

Alors, ce dimanche matin où Bill, Fleur et Charlie étaient exceptionnellement venus se joindre à l'habituel repas de famille, j'avais tout révélé. Je m'étais assis, je les avais tous observé manger, discuter de qu'il s'était passé durant leur semaine, rire, me prouver que la famille est une chose merveilleuse et m'interroger sur mon sentiment de cette fin de saison encore une fois remportée par Toulouse. Puis j'avais lâché la bombe de but en blanc, profitant d'un silence inespéré entre deux conversations, priant pour que la brusquerie de l'annonce n'ajoute pas une possible animosité aux réactions.

Mais, fort heureusement, tout se déroula bien. Maman fit mine qu'elle le savait depuis le début, Papa m'offrit un sourire rassurant, Bill explosa de rire, Fleur le suivit, preuve qu'ils avaient déjà dû discuter de cette possibilité, Charlie me tapa sur l'épaule d'un air de dire « mon grand, t'en as du courage de nous le dire », Percy conserva son habituel silence, signe que cela ne changeait pas grand-chose, les jumeaux trouvèrent une blague à la hauteur de leur humour et Ginny s'extasia d'enfin pouvoir parler de garçons avec quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas mis au monde en dehors de ses amies. Bref, un dimanche assez habituel chez les Weasley, où se mêlent aux petits riens, des phrases bien plus symboliques.

Il m'avait semblé impossible de leur laisser découvrir ceci par un bout de papier plutôt que ma bouche, tout comme il m'avait été impossible de leur expliquer la raison de mon geste. Je me doutais de toute manière que ma mère, et peut-être Percy, de par son sens pointu de l'analyse, n'ignorait pas que quelque chose s'était passé avec Harry. Quoi exactement, je savais qu'elle ne possédait pas assez de détails pour éluder des certitudes, mais je connaissais suffisamment bien sa facilité quant à la lecture de mon esprit pour ne pas écarter cette possibilité. Aussi étais-je partis assez vite afin d'éviter que ne soient posées des questions auxquelles les mensonges recevraient des rougeurs révélatrices.

Voilà où j'en étais, tandis que le soleil installait un sentiment de bien être, tandis que j'entendais déjà les pas précipités d'un arrière mécontent se diriger vers mon appartement.

…

**O(+RW/HP+)O**

…

« Tu te fous vraiment de ma gueule ! »

Il ne mit qu'une semaine avant de venir labourer ma porte à coup de poing, sans doute le temps de réaliser ce que je venais _vraiment_ de faire, ce que je sous-entendais dans chacun de mes propos et que je lui reprochais. Une semaine avant qu'il ne vienne me confronter. Quatre ans après notre première fois, il lui fallait toujours le même temps.

« Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ! »

« Tout le monde n'est pas aussi lâche que toi, Harry. »

La remarque eut au moins le mérite de stopper les allers-retours qu'il effectuait sous mes yeux, à défaut de m'attirer le peu de sympathie qu'il lui restait.

« Pitié, ne me sors pas tes grands discours, Ron ! » maugréa-t-il « Ça n'a rien à voir avec la lâcheté ! Tu sais parfaitement pourquoi je ne peux rien dire, alors ne prends pas tes aises à venir me dicter ta morale parfaite. Elle ne s'applique pas au monde dans lequel nous vivons. »

Oui, je connaissais parfaitement les raisons de son mutisme, je les comprenais et les partageais encore. Cependant, pendant plus de trois ans, c'était son égoïsme qui avait pris les décisions et le mien qui s'était caché, ce même égoïsme qui avait détruis tout ce qui était né de ce jour de sélections, six ans plus tôt. Et il n'était plus question que je me fasse marcher sur les pieds.

« Tu ne connais pas le monde dans lequel nous vivons, Harry, tu te contentes d'y habituer. Tu te contentes de jouer, juste de briller, d'exposer ton talent afin d'en recevoir les éloges qu'il mérite. Tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de partager plus que ça avec des amis, avec des coéquipiers, sinon tu n'aurais pas si peur de ce que j'ai fait. »

Je n'en savais rien, à dire vrai, mais je l'imaginais. En deux ans de partenariat, j'avais été l'unique personne à partager un lien avec lui, et ce parce que nous n'étions encore rien. Alors maintenant que la notoriété devenait son objectif premier, maintenant que la célébrité lui montait à la tête, je ne l'imaginais pas s'enquérir d'un poids qu'il jugeait probablement trop lourd au vu de sa faible utilité.

« Et alors ? Tu crois que ça te permet de me foutre dans la merde comme ça ? Tu crois que ça légitime ton action ? Tu crois que ça t'autorise à m'imposer quoi que ce soit ? »

« Je ne me souviens pas avoir mentionné ton nom quelque part. »

Les veines sur sa tempe doublèrent de volume, et, frénétiquement, il s'avança vers la commode à coté de lui où était déposé le magazine maudit. En tournant les pages avec une vivacité qui manqua presque de les arracher, il parut arriver au passage recherché.

« Je l'ignore, » lit-il, « mais je sais que je ne suis pas le seul joueur, étant donné que j'en fréquente un. »

C'était la réponse que j'avais formulé quand le journaliste m'avait demandé s'il me semblait possible qu'un autre rugbyman vienne grossir les rangs des sportifs ouvertement homosexuels. Je n'avais bien sûr rien répondu à la suivante qui me demandait de révéler l'identité du susnommé joueur.

« Tu veux me faire croire que ça, ce n'est pas me foutre dans la merde ? »

« Comme à peu près tous les joueurs de la ligue. »

« Tu n'as pas formé un duo avec tous les joueurs de la ligue ! »

Je poussai un petit rire à la mention du mot « duo », si obsolète et lointain, désormais.

« Harry, cesse de psychoter deux secondes, tu veux ? » dis-je avec un calme qui m'étonna. « Si jamais quelqu'un se met en tête de savoir qui est cette personne, je pense qu'il concentrera plus ses recherches sur les membres de mon équipe, et non sur une autre aussi ancienne que le rugby. Et quand bien même il s'y intéresserait, il ne trouvera rien de plus qu'une amitié ordinaire visible chez la plupart des adolescents.»

Je vis bien qu'il voulut rétorquer, mais il ne trouva pas les mots nécessaires, ou du moins des arguments assez valables. Soupirant, il tira une chaise de sous la table, la retourna dans ma direction et s'assit dessus, instaurant un silence bien familier. C'était comme si le lit de Ginny accueillait son postérieur et que le mien redevenait le centre de l'attention.

« Pourquoi Ron ? Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas dans ce que nous avions ? »

Et je ne pus retenir mon éclat de rire devant tant d'illusions, devant un tel manque de discernement ou devant une telle mauvaise foi. Car je voyais bien qu'il avait deviné la véritable motivation de mon geste et qu'il se demandait d'où cette dernière pouvait surgir.

« Putain, mais comment peux-tu seulement poser la question ? Nous n'avons jamais rien partagé, Harry ! Nous n'avons jamais rien eu d'autre que des coups par ci par là, rien d'autre qu'une saloperie de relation occasionnelle ! Et encore, le mot relation n'est pas le qualificatif le plus juste ! »

Ma voix s'était perdue dans des tonalités inexplorées jusque là, adversaire puissant à la suggestion d'Harry comme quoi nous avions été « quelque chose », et comme quoi nous pouvions sans doute l'être encore.

« Ça va te paraître très orgueilleux de ma part, Harry, mais je pense mériter quelqu'un de mieux que toi, quelqu'un qui n'aura pas peur d'assumer le fait qu'il m'aime… Quelqu'un qui arrêtera systématique de faire passer sa carrière avant moi. »

« Parce que tu crois que je n'ai pas essayé ? Bon sang Ron, j'ai autant souffert que toi de devoir me cacher, j'ai autant souffert que toi de ne pas avoir eu plus souvent l'occasion de partager un moment en ta compagnie… Alors ne me fais pas endosser l'entière responsabilité de cet échec. »

Je perçus avec assez de facilité la peine qu'il transmettait avec ces mots, quand il tentait de la dissimuler sous une colère légitime face à mes accusations. Et je faillis flancher, devant ce regard triste, devant ces mains légèrement tremblantes, devant cet esprit qui réalisait enfin qu'il avait perdu ce qu'il possédait de plus cher au fond de son cœur. Je faillis me lever et le rejoindre, l'étreindre, lui accorder une seconde chance, mais mes lèvres se mouvèrent d'elle-même, sans que je ne prémédite leurs gestes.

« Ça fait trois ans, Harry. Trois ans que j'espère te voir faire un choix définitif, trois ans que, moi, je sais ce que je veux et que toi aussi. Tu as juste peur de me perdre, de perdre la seule chose qui t'écarte de tes efforts constants, qui t'apaise un tant soit peu. Mais j'en ai marre de n'être que ça, tu comprends ? Je suis juste… Épuisé… »

« Je peux… »

« Tu ne peux plus rien, Harry, c'est trop tard. Là, la seule chose dont j'ai envie, c'est de me reposer… C'est vrai qu'il existait de meilleurs moyens de le faire, mais avec celui-ci, j'étais au moins sûr que tu ne serais pas tenter de revenir, ni moi. »

Un petit sourire marqua ses lèvres, sans doute confrontées à l'euphémisme que j'employais dans ma phrase.

Puis le silence revint hanter mon salon. Il se leva et s'assit à côté de moi, me caressa la joue et les cheveux, sans que je ne m'y oppose. Je savais qu'après mon discours, il n'oserait rien tenter de peur de reprendre goût à ce qui lui était interdit maintenant, et je savais que ces gestes étaient sa manière de prononcer des excuses informulables. Et, enfin, après les avoir exécutés pendant cinq bonnes minutes, il se leva, écarta les cheveux barrant l'accès à mon front où il déposa un chaste baiser.

« Je suis désolé. »

De m'avoir involontairement fait trop espérer, d'être trop ambitieux pour son propre bien, de ne pas m'avoir aimé comme il fallait, de m'avoir peut-être privé d'un petit-ami exceptionnel en m'imposant une fidélité amoureuse, de n'avoir su m'offrir ce que j'attendais alors que je le méritais, d'avoir gueulé alors que j'avais raison sur toute la ligne, de m'avoir aimé, de ne pas être apte à fournir des paroles concrètes. Voilà tout ce que contint son baiser, le dernier d'une longue romance imparfaite.

Et quand la porte claqua, je revins à la même conclusion qui m'avait frappée lorsque j'étais sorti des locaux de Têtu : plus rien ne serait pareil.

…

**TBC**

…

**(1**) Je précise que je n'invente rien. Gareth Thomas est bien à ce jour l'unique joueur professionnel à être sorti du placard.

_Je souhaite sincèrement que vous apprécierez cette deuxième partie car elle m'a coûté deux nuits blanches et un paquet de clopes et demie ! La dernière partie (et il n'y en aura pas d'autre, j'en suis sûr) n'arrivera pas comme celle-ci dans plus d'un mois. Je précise également que je ne pourrai pas répondre immédiatement aux reviews laissées à partir de jeudi, puisque je pars en week-end dans un trou paumé où Internet n'est pas accessible. _

_On se revoit bientôt ! Bisous !_


	3. Partie 3

**Disclaimer **: Seule la présente histoire m'appartient. Aucun des personnages servant à sa construction ne possède pareil statut, tout comme les paroles de chansons utilisées.

**Note absolument inutile de l'auteur** : C'est enfin et avec joie que je vous offre la troisième et ultime partie d'Afterglow (d'ailleurs, y a-t-il quelqu'un qui est allé l'écouter, cette chanson ?). Vous y trouverez une conclusion définitive, une happy-end en bonne et due forme qui ne sera pas trop cliché, je l'espère, et tout un tas d'autres trucs. Je n'en dis pas plus et vous laisse apprécier !

Je dédicace cette dernière partie à **nyonoshii** dont la review m'a presque tiré une larme, et je n'oublie pas de remercier **Ecnerrolf **pour la justesse de sa correction.

…

**AFTERGLOW**

Ou

**L'Ovalie sentimentale**

…

**Troisième Partie **

…

Peu sont ceux qui croient au destin car peu sont ceux qui ont le courage nécessaire d'affronter sa réalité. Ils s'en défendront, ils vous hurleront que ça n'a rien à voir, qu'il s'agit juste d'éluder l'absurdité qu'aurait la vie si son cheminement était prédéfini depuis son apparition et, finalement, l'énergie qu'ils mettront à défendre cette idée les persuadera qu'elle est bonne. Mais ce n'est que la peur, ce n'est que les mauvaises appréhensions et leur résultante qui alimenteront et renouvèleront ladite énergie.

Cette peur inévitable que _rien _de ce que l'on fait n'a pour fin ce que l'on désire autrement que par un propre mérite. Cette peur que tout acte a une signification particulière. Cette peur de la contrainte, de l'absence d'une liberté qu'on pensait induite à notre être. Cette peur que la route du bonheur nous soit interdite par la décision d'une quelconque entité supérieure, etc. Et si l'on s'attarde suffisamment dessus, on remarque aisément que la flamme habitant les yeux de celui poussant l'argumentaire, n'est pas animée de fougue et de persévérance, mais animée de crainte.

Cependant, quand son écartement se fait par la peur, sa croyance, elle, s'instaure par la joie et par l'expérience. Interrogez un couple qui existe depuis cinquante ans et dont les membres se sont rencontrés sur les bancs de l'école, le tout dans une ville qui en contient un nombre infini, et ils ne tarderont pas à vous dire que le destin les a réuni. Parce que seul quelque chose de mystique et d'incontrôlable a pu préméditer avec une étonnante exactitude, là ou le cerveau humain se serait perdu, un rassemblement si parfait.

En effet, l'expérience qui découle d'une rencontre hasardeuse qui se finit par un diner, par d'autres rendez-vous, par une première fois, par un emménagement et par le passage d'une bague autour d'un annulaire gauche peut autoriser une telle conviction. Car on aurait pu arriver dix minutes plus tard, car on aurait pu être découragé par la pluie torrentielle et ne pas s'arrêter sous cette entrée pour s'abriter le temps qu'elle calme son ardeur, car on aurait tout simplement pu être dans une humeur si détestable qu'elle nous aurait interdit le moindre échange cordial avec la personne s'abritant avec nous.

Mais ce qu'il y a de fâcheux avec le destin, c'est qu'il a parfois d'étranges méthodes. Parfois, sa démarche s'écarte de la simplicité et suit des pentes aussi savonneuses que dangereuses. Peut-être pour que les personnes qui sont concernées par celle-ci tissent des liens encore plus puissants, peut-être pour qu'elles savourent encore plus le plaisir de s'être dépêtrées d'un tas d'ennuis, et sans doute pour que plus rien ne leur paraisse insurmontable, ce qu'ont généralement tendance à faire les gens dont la vie n'est qu'une succession d'emmerdes en tout genre.

Quoiqu'il en soit, le destin n'agit jamais par caprice ou par amusement. Ses façons peuvent être discutables, mais ses résultats sont incontestables. Ceux qui en sont effrayés ne remarquent pas sa présence ou l'ignorent volontairement. Même s'il y a de fortes probabilités pour qu'ils aient déjà subi ses influences. Même s'il y a de fortes probabilités pour qu'ils soient sous son joug. Même s'il y a de fortes probabilités pour qu'ils le restent encore longtemps, leur ignorance leur empêchant d'en contrer le pouvoir et d'en discuter la raison, notamment vis-à-vis des susnommées « méthodes étranges ».

Oui, le destin a de farfelus procédés, mais on ne lui en tient jamais rigueur si leurs conclusions apportent ce qu'ils promettent. Même si pour cela il provoque un drame qui nous donne l'impression qu'on ne les vivra jamais du fait que la frayeur issue dudit drame menace de nous tuer.

…

**O(+RW/HP+)O**

…

Il fut difficile de ne pas replonger, le premier mois. Ma main n'avait pas cessé de se diriger vers mon téléphone portable afin d'y sélectionner le numéro d'Harry, tout comme mon esprit avait raccourci mes nuits en m'envoyant des souvenirs bouleversants, des images de partage et d'amour qui venaient augmenter ma tentation. Moi qui n'avait jamais touché à une cigarette ni à la moindre drogue de toute ma vie, j'en venais pourtant à éprouver les horribles symptômes du manque et à comprendre l'acharnement destructeur des pires junkies.

J'étais toutefois décidé. Je connaissais mes faiblesses, je connaissais les emportements faciles auxquels mon cœur pouvait se livrer si, dès lors, je recroisais un élément me rappelant son existence. Les souvenirs, je pouvais les supporter parce que mon esprit avait au moins la gentillesse de ne me confronter qu'aux bons, d'autant que l'immatérialité d'un souvenir rend sa perception parfois difficile. Mais son visage, ses mains, son corps, tout ce qui était à la portée d'un appel, à la portée d'une entente de sa voix demeuraient, me rendant éprouvé au possible, perdu.

Et j'aurai pu, sans doute, continuer dans cette direction, continuer ma quête d'effacement si je n'avais pas reçu ce message de la part de ses parents, si je n'avais pas entre mes mains le portable maudit où s'affichait des mots qui faillirent me provoquer une crise de tachycardie. Oui, j'aurai probablement tenu jusqu'à pouvoir le revoir lors d'un match si ce foutu SMS n'était pas arrivé, si je l'avais supprimé du fait que le numéro de l'expéditeur m'était inconnu, si j'arrêtais de le lire et de le relire avec des yeux dont le dilatement atteignait des records peut-être jamais égalés. J'aurai pu…

Mais qui peut décemment rester de marbre quand il est informé que l'homme qu'il aime vient de subir un accident grave qui l'a plongé dans le coma ? Qui peut supporter la vision inquiétante d'un corps inanimé s'étalant sur un lit d'hôpital ? Qui, encore, peut restreindre la répétition des suggestions quant à l'impossibilité d'un réveil ? Et qui, enfin, peut refuser le pardon qui découle d'une méconnaissance quand à la durée de vie de celui à qui on souhaite l'accorder ? Certainement pas moi.

J'étais là, immobile sur mon canapé, à me demander ce que je devais faire. D'un côté, mon inquiétude voulait me forcer à prendre mes clefs de voiture et à rouler aussi vite que possible vers l'hôpital toulousain. De l'autre, il y avait cette autre appréhension de la visite, cette peur un peu folle que quelqu'un me surprenne à rendre visite à Harry quand il ne faisait ni partie de mon équipe, ni de mes amis connus. Un choix difficile qui, en somme, se résumait à privilégier soit ma souffrance, déduite d'une crainte insupportable, ou la sienne, extraite d'un amalgame douteux que pourrait formuler quelqu'un entre ma visite et une quelconque relation.

La réponse ne mit cependant pas un temps fou à venir, pour la simple et bonne raison que la réflexion m'y amenant s'avéra assez fructueuse. En effet, lorsque je m'étais dis qu'une mort lente et douloureuse m'attendait si je plaçais Harry dans une situation délicate, je m'étais souvenu que celui-ci était dans un état qui ne garantissait même pas l'application de cette sentence. Je m'étais rappelé que, n'ayant guère d'informations supplémentaires sur son état, je ne pouvais m'assurer que son coma soit court ou long. Et je me doutais également que ses parents m'auraient informé plus en détail de son état dans le message s'ils ne souhaitaient pas que je vienne m'en rendre compte par moi-même.

Je pris donc les clefs de ma voiture, celles de mon appartement et sorti en toute vitesse, manquant presque de renverser la voisine qui quittait le sien à ce moment. À peine le contact enclenché, j'appuyai sur l'accélérateur en remerciant le ciel qu'aucun véhicule ne se trouve garé en face de moi vu que mon état de stress m'aurait empêché de faire la manœuvre adéquate pour m'extirper, la défonçant sans scrupule afin d'y parvenir. Me moquant bien des éventuels policiers qui pourraient me barrer le chemin, présageant de toute manière qu'ils me reconnaitraient et oublieraient mon infraction en échange d'un autographe, j'atteignis des records de vitesse en ville que les plus gros caïds n'osaient pas effleurer.

Durant les deux heures et demie qui me séparaient de Toulouse, mon esprit fulmina d'une manière semblable à celle ressentie avant de pénétrer les locaux de Têtu. J'imaginais avec une détresse immense les traits droits de son visage inactif, froid et presque mort. Je me souvenais avec un affreux plaisir de ces moments de partages qu'il m'était possible de ne plus jamais revivre. Je regardais avec une avidité certaine les panneaux routiers indiquant le nombre de kilomètres que j'avais parcouru. Et, bien entendu, je contenais avec une force étrange vu les circonstances les larmes légitimes qui menaçaient mes yeux.

Enfin arrivée à destination, je m'arrêtai et envoyai un message aux parents d'Harry afin qu'ils m'indiquent dans quel hôpital me rendre, et quoique je pardonnais la lenteur de leur réponse, j'eus une furieuse envie de les tuer pour se l'être autorisé. Une fois le nom connu, je demandai mon chemin à quelques passants qui réussirent à me l'indiquer avec plus ou moins de précision. Ma vitesse ralentit cependant du fait que ma méconnaissance de la ville ne me permettait pas de connaitre avec exactitude la fréquentation des rues que j'empruntais, et du fait que rejoindre l'hôpital en y envoyant quelqu'un ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Et finalement, l'architecture massive dudit hôpital m'apparut.

Bien que le trottoir d'en face n'offrait pas un stationnement gratuit, je laissai ma voiture sans prendre le temps de déposer une pièce dans le parcmètre. Elle pouvait bien se prendre une amende entre ses essuie-glaces et son pare-brise, elle pouvait bien se faire embarquer à la fourrière ou encore attirer la haine d'une personne qui lui infligerait un traitement peu favorable à son bon fonctionnement, il n'importait rien d'autre que le parcours invisible dessiné devant moi. Il n'importait que la destruction de l'inquiétude, du stress qui me rapprochait d'un ulcère inévitable.

Je rejoignis l'étage de la chambre d'un pas décidé, ayant en même temps que le nom de l'hôpital, demandé aux parents d'Harry de me l'indiquer, traversant à une allure intolérable dans un tel lieu les couloirs blancs constituant ce dernier. Et ce parcours n'avait rien de rassurant vu le nombre de corps visibles sur les lits se trouvant dans chambres ouvertes, dont certains se démarquaient par leur piteux état. Mais je décidais de faire front et de balayer tout cela d'un revers de main, supposant que les Potter n'avaient pas besoin d'une couche supplémentaire de larmes et de lamentations.

Pourtant, je ne réussis pas à entrer. Je ne réussis pas à simplement franchir le seuil de la porte, à pénétrer dans une chambre blanche où seraient détruites mes craintes ou alimentées. Figé tel une personne à qui on venait d'injecter un tranquillisant pour baleine, je restais incapable de poser ma main sur la poignée et de la tourner, incapable de franchir une putain de porte. C'était comme si je me retrouvais soudainement avec un œil de voleur capable de repérer les portes verrouillées sans avoir à tenter de les ouvrir, mais sans les outils nécessaires pour forcer la serrure gênante. Juste immobile, juste tétanisé, juste stupide.

Et je savais parfaitement pourquoi ce geste m'était interdit. Cette maudite et pourtant indispensable barrière que j'avais dressée autour de mes sentiments afin de, lentement, les étouffer, j'en avais perdu les plans de construction, de sorte qu'il m'était impossible de la détruire même partiellement. Je subissais les caprices de ma propre prudence, de ma propre peur, et la connexion entre mon esprit et mon corps se perdait une fois encore dans un endroit inaccessible. Assis finalement sur une des chaises présentes dans le couloir, je sombrais vainement dans sa recherche.

Comment étais-je devenu si désastreusement pathétique ? Moi qui avais toujours pris le parti de ne jamais agir sans réfléchir, je me retrouvais depuis trois ans à subir chaque conséquence de mon cruel manque d'objectivité. Moi qui m'étais de tout temps méfié de ces choses dont on faisait des descriptions changeantes, j'avais laissé et je laissais des sentiments prendre le contrôle de mon existence, décider de ce que seraient mes actions et mes pensées… Cette foutue chaise était bien trop confortable pour que je me lève et retente une ouverture.

« Ronald ? » fit une voix devant moi.

Mes mains, si confortables au maintien de ma tête, la lâchèrent avec lenteur, lui permettant d'armer une remontée vers l'interlocutrice. Et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement quand je vis la mère d'Harry me fixant avec un air inquiet et des traces de larmes le long des joues. Je réussis néanmoins à me lever et à la saluer par une étreinte, car même si nous n'entretenions pas de rapports particuliers, c'était la moindre des choses en ces circonstances. Elle s'assit ensuite sur la chaise à ma droite.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demandais-je une fois retourné à ma place initiale.

« Il était en train de s'entrainer avec l'équipe et… » Répondit-elle avant s'interrompre pour ce qui semblait être la retenue d'une larme. « Et un coéquipier, sans doute dans le feu de l'action, lui a fait une cathédrale **(1)**… Il a atterrit sur la tête et… »

Mes mains se mirent à trembler tandis que je pensais déjà à acheter un flingue pour loger une balle dans la tête de l'abruti qui avait placé Harry dans ce lit. Comment un joueur professionnel, d'autant plus lors d'un simple entrainement où l'adrénaline, la tension et le stress de la compétition n'interviennent pas, pouvait-il commettre une faute aussi magistrale, une manœuvre aussi dangereuse ? Je l'ignorais, et alors que je m'apprêtais à demander le nom du joueur, elle me devança.

« Vous ne voulez pas rentrer le voir ? »

Le silence retomba et mes réflexions s'accaparèrent leur déroulement de nouveau. Je n'envisageais pas de quelle manière je pouvais informer cette femme de mon incapacité à franchir cette porte, tout comme je n'imaginais pas sa réaction face à l'éventuel aveu. Le temps où ma relation avec son fils n'était encore qu'amicale ne s'étant déroulé la plupart du temps que chez moi, je n'avais jamais vraiment eu de contact avec elle me permettant de lui attribuer un caractère précis.

Alors je me tus, me mettant à réfléchir à une parade qui éluderait sa question et qui nous ferait rebondir sur un sujet. Mais je compris bien vite qu'en ce moment de détresse commune, ladite détresse ne pouvait pas prendre une place moins importante dans la conversation. Ainsi, je me mis à hocher la tête de façon négative, sachant bien qu'elle garderait ses questions de peur d'ajouter à l'atmosphère pesante un peu plus de poids.

« Pourquoi m'avoir contacté ? » enchainais-je afin d'adoucir l'atmosphère en question.

Elle me lança alors un regard plein de sous-entendu, et qui m'obligea à préciser ma pensée.

« Je veux dire… Pourquoi moi ? Vous savez bien que nous n'avons plus de contact depuis qu'il a rejoint Toulouse. »

Et à ma grande surprise, là où j'avais pensé entendre un long discours sur l'importance des amitiés adolescentes, je ne reçus qu'un rire fort en pleine tronche. Un rire moqueur, libérateur, dont personne n'aurait pu deviner l'intervention, moi le premier, ce qui s'expliquait facilement par la forme interrogative de mes yeux.

« Mon pauvre Ronald, vous me pensez aveugle à ce point ? C'est mon fils dont nous parlons ! Pensez-vous vraiment que je n'avais pas remarqué l'étrangeté de votre relation quand vous étiez encore adolescents ?... Et puis il est venu nous voir une semaine après que vous ayez fait cette interview, ce qui est, vous en conviendrez, une coïncidence assez explicite.»

Je la rejoins alors, mais avec un sourire plus timide ainsi qu'une pensée pour ma propre mère, tout aussi apte qu'elle à sonder mon esprit.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous viendriez, cependant… Depuis un mois, j'ai compris par le comportement d'Harry que tout n'allait pas pour le mieux entre vous. »

« Nous avons rompu, » répondis-je amèrement.

Je vis ensuite la surprise se dessiner sur son visage. Visiblement, elle avait soupçonné un problème mais n'avait pas envisagé que celui-ci ait entrainé des dégâts d'une telle ampleur. Elle poussa pour finir un soupir dont la signification égala ceux que j'avais moi-même expulsé une fois ce fait survenu.

« Lui et sa carrière… Quel imbécile ! »

Cette fois, le sourire laissa place au rire, l'euphémisme employé étant bien trop grand pour me laisser indifférent. Mais il retomba bien vite et ramena avec lui l'habituel silence. Je savais, elle savait, et la terre entière savait que je ne pourrai pas rentrer dans cette chambre, et que le fait d'avoir été mis au courant du pourquoi de la présence d'Harry me suffirait pour le moment. Alors je lui demandai de veiller sur lui, de veiller à ce qu'il n'ait ni vent de ma venue, ni vent de la peine visible me marquant, avant de me lever, d'étreindre cette femme une dernière fois et de partir.

De retour à ma voiture, une contravention luttait contre les bourrasques en s'accrochant désespérément à mes essuie-glaces, ce à quoi je répondis par des larmes plutôt que par un juron légitime.

…

**O(+RW/HP+)O**

…

_Ron,_

_Je me doutais que tu n'aurais pas l'envie ou pas le courage de décrocher le téléphone si je t'avais appelé, alors j'ai préféré écrire, bien que l'écriture ne soit pas mon fort. J'espère que tu excuseras cette méthode un peu fourbe, cependant il m'était impératif de te parler dans l'immédiat, et je ne m'indignerai pas si tu n'offres à cette lettre aucune réponse. _

_Te parler de quoi, ça, c'est une question à laquelle je ne peux pas encore répondre. Tu te souviens de la fois où tu m'avais demandé pour quelle raison je quittais Clermont et que je t'avais répondu que je l'ignorais, mais que cela m'était pourtant apparu comme un devoir ? C'est un peu la même chose. Je commence cette lettre sans trop savoir où je me dirige, sans trop savoir ce qu'elle contiendra et sans trop savoir de quelle manière tu la prendras. Ce qu'il s'est passé dernièrement me fait envisager que ce ne sera pas de la meilleure manière puisque tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que tu ne souhaitais plus avoir le moindre contact avec moi, mais j'espère plus que tu la verras comme un simple remerciement. _

_Premièrement, pour être venu à l'hôpital pendant que j'étais dans le coma. Tu pensais vraiment que ma mère ne m'en parlerait pas, elle qui s'est toujours immiscé dans mes problèmes de cœur ? Il ne lui a pas fallu plus de trois minutes pour me reprocher la rupture alors que je venais enfin de me réveiller, et pas plus de cinq pour m'en tenir responsable. Mais je ne l'en blâme pas. Elle n'a que trop raison, malheureusement. _

_Je crois comprendre pourquoi tu es venu. Beaucoup dirait que c'est assez évident, néanmoins j'ai appris qu'avec toi, il fallait mieux chercher plus loin que le bout de mon nez. Parce que pendant deux ans, j'ai cru que ce que nous avions te suffirait, tout comme j'ai cru que cela me suffirait, à moi. Cet aveuglement ne légitime pas ma déplorable attitude, j'en ai conscience désormais, toutefois je pense que tu peux la comprendre et en partie l'excuser vu que tu en as aussi subi les frais. Sauf que moi j'ai été aveugle en te pensant satisfait, et que toi tu l'as été en me croyant capable de changer. _

_Je me rends compte, malheureusement de la mauvaise manière, que ce que je croyais m'être indispensable ne l'est jamais tant que ça. Je me rends compte que ce contre quoi je me suis prémuni peut tout de même survenir malgré ma vigilance. Je me rends compte que, finalement, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, et que mon entêtement, ma persévérance, ne sont pas nécessairement des alliés de poids dans certaines circonstances. Et je m'excuse pour la lenteur avec laquelle cette constatation m'est parvenue, car je doute fort qu'elle serait survenue si je n'étais pas tombé dans le coma, si je ne m'étais pas aperçu que tu n'étais pas une menace à une carrière capable de s'arrêter par la stupidité d'un coéquipier. J'aurai pu rester ainsi des années durant. _

_Je ne te supplierai pas pour que nous nous remettions ensemble je crois que ce serait t'insulter. Je veux juste te faire comprendre que j'ai changé, que je vois à présent pourquoi tes reproches étaient justifiés et que je souhaiterais garder un semblant de contact avec toi, même si ça ne se résume qu'à un verre de temps en temps, lors des rencontres de nos équipes par exemple. C'est très égoïste, je le sais, mais j'ai déjà du mal à me faire à l'idée que je dois faire une croix sur toi en tant que compagnon, alors ne m'oblige pas à le faire sur le peu d'amitié qu'il reste entre nous. _

_S'il te plait._

_Harry_

…

**O(+RW/HP+)O**

…

Voilà tout ce qui me revient en tête alors qu'un nombre impressionnant de joueurs toulousains me font face, attendant que j'extirpe le ballon du tas et que je l'envoie vers un coéquipier qu'ils se feront un plaisir de plaquer. Voilà ce qui fulmine dans mon esprit alors qu'il ne reste à l'équipe qu'à peine trois minutes pour marquer un essai rattrapant les points encaissés et les dépassants si j'opère bien la transformation qui suivra. Voilà ce qui m'obsède alors que la victoire, alors que cette putain de coupe est à portée de main, alors que je suis censé ne prêter ma concentration qu'à l'exécution d'une passe décisive. Cinq années de souvenirs qui se plaquent sur le visage de celui qui a aidé leur création et qui attend impatiemment mon geste.

Le coach hurle, la foule le suit, l'arbitre est aux aguets, conscient que c'est souvent dans les moments décisifs que la tension entraine la faute, et moi, je scrute machinalement derrière moi tout en vociférant à mes collègues de se positionner convenablement. Nous n'aurons jamais, sur un laps de temps aussi court, une nouvelle occasion et il est impératif que leur action soit aussi rapide que puissante. Alors je secoue vivement la tête, je me débarrasse de ces maudites réminiscences, et je fais un signe de tête à Damien, la troisième ligne et numéro huit, lui indiquant qu'il sera la cible de mon jet.

Avec une force qui m'entraine sur le sol, j'effectue la passe vers une ligne qui avance à grands coups de jambes, manquant de faire trembler le stade tout entier. Damien réceptionne parfaitement la balle et la renvoie une seconde à peine avant de se faire plaquer vers un autre joueur placé à sa gauche et que je ne distingue pas. Il parvient à faire quelques pas, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse faire une passe, pressé par l'arrivée imminente sur lui d'un toulousain plus massif, Harry surgit avec une vitesse folle et le plaque, suivit d'un de ses amis. Ainsi, un nouveau tas se forme et je me précipite vers lui.

La forme ovale en ressort rapidement, mais la formation d'attaque peine à se remettre en place. Les secondes défilent et je ne vois aucune ouverture sur le côté vers laquelle orienter ma passe. Un drop **(2)**, quoique la distance est idéale et que j'ai largement les capacités pour en faire un, n'est pas envisageable du fait qu'il ne nous permettrait pas de l'emporter. Et le coach, qui fait de grands gestes en abimant sa gorge pour me faire comprendre que le temps n'est pas à la réflexion mais à l'action, n'est pas réellement d'un grand secours. Bordel Ronald, réfléchis, réfléchis et réfléchis !

Une minute et demie s'écoule avant que je me décide à faire une passe sur le flanc droit, à la différence que la distance qu'elle demande ne m'oblige pas à manger le gazon, et que je peux ainsi repartir apporter un soutient à mes compagnons de jeu. Comme une minute auparavant, je vois le récepteur de ma passe transmettre le ballon avant de se faire mettre au sol, mais cette fois, le récepteur suivant parvient de justesse à éviter le plaquage et transperce la défense un instant. L'amas d'adversaires qui se précipite sur lui l'oblige à dégager le ballon vers Damien, qui le redirige automatiquement sur moi, qui ai rejoins la diagonale mouvante.

C'est là que je m'aperçois que je suis le dernier point de cette ligne, et qu'aucune passe ne pourra me sauver, me décharger de la triste responsabilité qui pèse sur les épaules de celui qui précipite son équipe vers la défaite. Ma course est effrénée, je la devine capable d'atteindre la ligne d'essai dans le temps imparti si seulement personne ne se dresse devant moi. Or, là, je ne vois pas devant moi une ligne de sprint, mais Harry et un de ses coéquipiers prêts à me barrer le chemin.

Alors j'exécute la première action qui me passe par la tête. Je donne un coup de pied au ballon de sorte à m'en désister et à interdire à mes ennemis de me stopper, tandis que je continue de courir en espérant que la forme ovale ne fasse pas de mauvais rebond et en priant pour que j'arrive à l'aplatir avant qu'elle ne franchisse les délimitations du terrain. Puis je me rends compte que ce n'est peut-être pas la meilleure solution du fait que ma vitesse de course n'a jamais égalé celle d'Harry et que la surprise de mon geste ne servira pas à combler l'écart.

Mais une force, plutôt inhabituelle en fin de match, arme mes jambes. Je ne sais pas si cela provient plus du désir de victoire ou de désir de dépasser Harry, de n'être plus celui qui suit mais celui qui est suivi. Je ne sais pas si l'origine de cette puissance musculaire se décuple à chaque foulée afin de suivre les octaves grandissantes de la foule ou afin de réduire l'augmentation des souffles de cet arrière maudit. Je ne sais rien, si ce n'est que je ne dois sous aucun prétexte m'arrêter, si ce n'est que le ballon est encore rattrapable et que je peux m'apporter la gloire parallèlement à la victoire, éléments qui remonterait mon moral défaillant de ces derniers mois.

Et, finalement, je plonge. Finalement, je me rends compte que c'est l'unique action à accomplir si je veux pouvoir aplatir le ballon avant qu'il ne franchisse les limites du terrain. Du moment où je prends appui sur ma jambe droite à celui ou j'ai l'impression d'être figé dans les airs, préparant mon torse au choc violent de l'atterrissage, je tends mon bras avec l'impression qu'il va s'arracher. Finalement, je prie pour que ma grande taille me serve pour une fois à autre chose qu'à aider les vieilles qui ne parviennent pas à attraper leur boite de haricot en haut d'un étalage. Finalement, je ne me soucis même plus d'Harry.

Le contact brutal avec le sol me fait mécaniquement fermer les yeux, tout comme il coupe ma respiration et m'extirpe du monde réel quelques instants. Mais quand j'y reviens je sens au bout de mes doigts un contact, quelque chose. Est-ce la douleur qui parle, est-ce un fantasme illusoire ? Je l'ignore. La réponse m'effraie autant qu'elle m'attire, les conséquences des deux possibilités qui se présentent à moi s'envisagent avec célérité dans mon esprit, et la surdité qui accompagne le manque d'air suite au choc ne me permet pas d'entendre une réaction de la foule qui m'indiquerait si ma tentative est concluante.

Alors très, très lentement, j'ouvre les yeux. Mes paupières s'écartent, mon cœur s'arrête de battre, et mon souffle se perd encore plus. Et tout revient subitement quand je m'aperçois, tandis que mes oreilles redeviennent opérantes, qu'au bout de mes doigts, qu'au bout d'un bras engourdis par la tension qu'il subit, se trouve un ballon qui évite la délimitation à quelques centimètres. Une association qui offre à mon équipe une victoire presque assurée, une association qui offre à la foule l'occasion de s'époumoner et une association qui offre aux toulousains des sueurs froides.

Mes coéquipiers me félicitent tout en m'aidant à me relever et tout en m'encourageant pour la transformation. Je remercie le ciel d'avoir rendu mon cœur solide, et pour m'avoir permis de supporter le stress de la course ainsi que son effort, et pour me permettre d'endurer celui qui précède mon tir. Le seul problème, c'est que la concentration qu'il met à me garder en vie me fait un peu tituber et donc rejoindre l'emplacement du tir avec une lourdeur qui s'accompagne de regards inquiets.

Au loin, la petite voiture apporte le plot que j'installe. Une fois la balle posée dessus, le silence s'installe dans le stade. Ce dernier arme d'ordre mes pensées et me permet d'évaluer la situation plus clairement : la distance qui me sépare de l'embut n'est pas infranchissable, le vent souffle dans ma direction et l'univers semble vouloir se rattraper de toutes les crasses qu'il m'a fait subir dernièrement. Néanmoins, aucune de ces certitudes rassurantes ne parvient à calmer les tremblements de mon corps, ne parvient à faire valdinguer l'épée de Damoclès qui trône au dessus de mon crane et qui menace de s'y enfoncer brutalement. Je voudrais hurler, demander à quelqu'un de tirer à ma place, épuisé par ma dernière poursuite, mais il est trop tard.

Puis là, ma peur s'achève subitement. Car en face de moi, parmi ces adversaires qui me regardent méchamment et me déconcentrent, un visage se distingue par le sourire qui marque ses lèvres, par le sourire qui m'est adressé. Un visage aux yeux verts que j'ai crains de croiser si longtemps et qui s'avère être au final le remède évident à ce qui me tracasse. Un visage qui devrait normalement me haïr, qui devrait normalement porter la haine d'une possible défaite et d'un récent rejet, et qui pourtant ne cesse de me sourire. Un visage qui prend le risque qu'on s'interroge sur la raison de son geste, qui prend _enfin_ le risque espéré depuis plus de trois et quelques mois.

Et je tire. Et je marque. Et je m'effondre littéralement de joie.

Cependant, mon contact avec le sol ne dure pas très longtemps. Je me retrouve soudainement relevé par des coéquipiers qui manquent de me casser les os de par les étreintes puissantes sous lesquelles ils me placent. Trainé de force à me rapprocher des tribunes pour saluer un public qui m'acclame désormais, la joie ressentie se décuple quand je croise dans la foule le regard admiratif de ma famille, puis quand j'intercepte celui du coach. Mais je me détache rapidement d'eux pour retourner sur le terrain et serrer énergiquement les mains fair-play des joueurs adverses.

« Très belle transformation, » fait une voix familière derrière moi alors que je croyais avoir salué tous les toulousains, alors que la joie m'a fait oublié le plus important d'entre eux.

J'esquisse un sourire et me retourne vers Harry, remarquant immédiatement ce satané sourire qui n'a pas disparu. Sourire qui m'a tant aidé que je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'y répondre.

« Très belle poursuite, » fais-je d'un ton amusé. « Dommage cependant qu'elle n'ait pas abouti selon tes prévisions. »

Nous restons ainsi quelques minutes. À se regarder, à se sourire bêtement comme si nous venions de nous enfiler quinze bouteilles ou quinze joints. Je redécouvre, quand mon esprit avait pris soin de les effacer, ses yeux trop verts, ses cheveux encore plus en bataille qu'à l'ordinaire, ses jambes puissantes, ses mains larges, puissantes, ses pectoraux visibles par l'étroitesse de son maillot, ses dents trop blanches, trop droites, ses bras épais, etc. Et, au milieu de cette contemplation ininterrompue, une seule et unique conclusion vient me frapper : il est beau.

« Qu'est-ce que ça fait ? » me demande-t-il.

Son sourire s'est perdu pour laisser place à une expression sérieuse. Avant que je ne puisse répondre, il lit dans mes pensées et me corrige.

« Pas de remporter la coupe. Je sais ce que ça fait pour l'avoir tenue entre mes mains l'année dernière. »

« Que veux-tu dire, alors ? »

Il hésite. Ses yeux, jusqu'ici plantés dans les miens, se rivent sur le gazon vert et se perdent probablement à analyser les images d'une réflexion.

« De tout dire, » poursuit-il en relevant la tête. « De tout balancer. De prendre le risque. »

_And if you could see what's come over me, then you will know_

Je le regarde fixement. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'il sous-entend avec cette question. Il me faut savoir s'il ne n'agit pas d'une supercherie qui aurait pour fin de juste me remettre dans son plumard. Il me faut savoir si son accident, si, comme il l'a dit, le fait de réaliser que tout pouvait s'arrêter sans que je n'y mette mon grain de sel, a au moins eu des avantages, à défaut d'améliorer sa santé. Il me faut savoir si, en cas de supercherie, du fait que mon coming-out est déjà fait, j'aurai le courage suffisant pour la stopper. Il me faut savoir…

_'Cause I'm walking free_

Putain, Ron, ferme ta gueule.

« Un bien fou. C'est comme s'ôter une écharde du pied… sauf que là, l'écharde était si grosse qu'elle t'empêchait de marcher»

Son regard se fait soudain plus dur.

« Tu es sûr ? »

« Absolument. »

_The wind at my back_

Inévitablement, le vent se lève. Je le sens fouetter mon dos, me faire lentement avancer vers lui. Parce que je sais qu'il a changé mais qu'il lui faudra encore du temps avant d'accomplir les actions de son propre chef, parce qu'il a besoin de courage, et qu'avec un coming-out national et une coupe de même statut, j'en ai à revendre, je m'approche de lui. Je franchis, sans le lâcher du regard, une lueur combative dans les yeux, le pas qui nous sépare. Nous sommes presque torses collés, lui les yeux un peu en l'air et moi un peu en bas.

Inévitablement, je me penche et j'opère la règle des quatre vingt dix pour cent de chemin, lui laissant l'occasion de faire le reste du chemin ou de me rejeter. Un léger pincement au cœur survient, non pas à cause d'une hésitation concernant la certitude qu'il franchira les dix pour cent, mais parce que je sais qu'un stade plein à craquer a les yeux fixés sur ce qui peut ressembler pour quiconque ignorant notre ancienne liaison – donc tout le monde – à une confrontation risquant fort de finir en bagarre, parce que je sais que le danger est d'autant plus grand dans l'esprit d'Harry.

Et pourtant, ses lèvres rentrent en contact avec les miennes. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver cinq ans plus tôt, sur mon lit, car les choses actuelles suivent le même processus. Il est au départ timide, doux et tendu. Puis, à mesure que sa confiance en lui se revigore, à mesure qu'il pompe mon courage par ses lèvres, il devient plus énergique et n'hésite pas à laisser trainer ses mains sur les bas de mon dos, sur mes omoplates, dans mes cheveux.

C'est drôle, quand j'y pense. Cinq années se sont écoulées depuis ce jour, et pourtant rien et tout a changé. Cinq années se sont écoulées depuis notre première fois pour qu'une autre première fois survienne : celle de notre échange public. Cinq années se sont écoulées. Cinq putains d'années éprouvantes au possible, et pourtant, mes sentiments sont toujours les mêmes, alors qu'une foule siffle affectueusement devant ce geste, alors qu'une panoplie d'amis/ coéquipiers confirment leurs théories ou restent simplement bouche-bée, alors que le soleil se couche sur une journée bien éprouvante.

_Bathed in afterglow_

…

**FIN**

…

**(1) « **La cathédrale ou plutôt le plaquage cathédrale, est un plaquage dit retourné. C'est le fait de prendre son adversaire par les jambes et de la faire passer « cul par-dessus tête ». Le joueur plaqué se retrouve ainsi les pieds en l'air et la tête en bas jusqu'à ce qu'il retombe de tout son poids sur ces jolis petites cervicales. »

**(2) **Dans ce cas là, le drop consiste à frapper le ballon pour le faire passer entre les poteaux et marquer un point. À la différence de la transformation, la drop s'effectue en pleine action et n'a pas l'avantage de donner au tireur un terrain dégagé.

_C'est avec une petite larme de joie que je finis cette fic. Au moment de poster la première partie, je me souviens de n'avoir rien espéré d'elle, ayant juste repris une ancienne idée. Et pourtant, vous êtes nombreuses – certains diront que non, mais je trouve que dix reviews pour deux chapitres, c'est énorme – à lui avoir trouvé un intérêt et à me l'avoir transmis. Ces deux mois que j'ai passé à écrire cette fic furent un vrai bonheur, aussi je vous remercie de m'avoir motivé par vos commentaires positifs. _

_En espérant sincèrement vous revoir prochainement. _


End file.
